Usuario discusión:Yoda94
Padawan Hola Yoda94, primero que nada te doy la bienvenida a esta wiki. Antes de comentarte acerca de ser padawan, te recomiendo que mejores tu ortografía para que no tengas errores al momento de editar un articulo. Sobre ser padawan, puedes solicitar un maestro aquí -- Petición Bueno, me gustaría ser tu maestro, pero mi rango me lo impide, apenas soy padawan, pero me han dicho que si sigo con la misma calidad de mis artículos mi asenso es algo seguro. Con la solicitud, ya es seguro que algún Maestro te quiera de padawan, te recomiendo que cuando seas padawan pidas misiones a tu maestro para poder ir aumentado tus habilidades para editar un articulo. --Suerte * La solicitud formal es cuando algún maestro acepto tenerte ya como aprendiz y otros usuarios del consejo pueden estar en pro o en contra (aunque siempre eh visto que están en pro) y la solicitud actual que pusiste es para avisarles que requieres de maestro -- 7.1 Agregar comentario Saludos Yoda94, me ha parecido bien tu propuesta y he dejado constancia. --Palpatine81 20:12 4 may 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Dale a editar en el archivo de la imagen y ahí puedes añadir la tabla de información. Recuerda que debes cumplir siempre con los siguientes normas. 14:17 5 may 2009 (UTC) Saludos Hola, amigo venezolano. Ya somos tres aquí, qué bueno. Comunícate conmigo cuando lo desees, puedes hacer tus avances en la wiki y hablar con KSK, el fundador y administrador principal. Vi tu página de usuario, y la verdad me conmovió un poco (vi que la segunda cita de Yoda que pusiste es exactamente igual al doblaje latinoamericano en el Imperio Contraataca. ¡Bien hecho!). También puedes hablar con Darth Zerg, quien es gran amigo mío y también es venezolano. Que la Fuerza te acompañe 21:12 5 may 2009 (UTC) :*Yo soy de Caracas 23:54 5 may 2009 (UTC) Hola, me enteré que necesitas un maestro, dentro de poco seré ascendido a Caballero, y si quieres, puedes cuadrarte conmigo para ser mi aprendiz. 02:40 6 may 2009 (UTC) *Me alegra saber que ahora hay otro grandioso venezolano, espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí en la wiki y si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarle a Lord David, a tu maestro o si no, siempre estoy yo :) saludos desde Monagas. 12:42 6 may 2009 (UTC) The Clone Wars La verdad, ya los había visto todos, pero muchas gracias, de verdad, fue un muy buen gesto. Por otra parte, Cartoon Network está incumpliendo la línea de los episodios, y el 11, Dooku Capturado, no lo pasaron nunca. PD: Si deseas verlos todos y descargarlos, te recomiendo Este sitio. 00:17 10 may 2009 (UTC) Misiones Saludos Yoda94, te acabo de inscribir oficialmente como mi aprendiz. Disculpa si no hemos coincidido aún por el messenger, me parece que va a ser difícil contactar en tiempo real debido a la diferencia horaria, pero me puedes dejar mensajes allí como ya has hecho o en mi página de discusión. Aparte mi ordenador es un trabajo viejo y tengo poco tiempo de ocio, pero te trataré de transmitir mi sabiduría y resolver todas las cuestiones que se te planteen, no temas al conocimiento y llegarás a ser tan sabio como Darth Plagueis el viejo. Lo primero que tienes que aprender es la paciencia, no ha transcurrido siquiera una semana desde que hicimos la propuesta al Consejo para que te tomara como aprendiz y ya estabas impaciente. Además llevabas la plantilla de que era tu Maestro cuando aún no era así y llevas la de más de un mes en Star Wars Wiki cuando no llevas ni medio. No quieras correr demasiado, ten en cuenta que los Sith fueron pacientes durante milenios hasta que ejecutaron su venganza contra los Jedi. No te precipites como Anakin con el "¡yo ataco yaaaa!" en su enfrentamiento con Dooku. Para editar en Star Wars Wiki tienes una serie de enlaces aquí arriba en tu página de discusión en los que podrás encontrar consejos acerca de cómo hacerlo. Antes de nada lo primero sería que los leyeras y preguntar las dudas que te surgieran al respecto, no dando nada por sabido. Esa es tu primera misión. El objetivo de Star Wars Wiki es dar una buena información sobre Star Wars a la gente que la consulte, con calidad. Para ello puedes pensar qué se te da bien en el campo de la Wiki y de donde puedes sacar información o fotos para mejorar la página, si de artículos de colección que tienes de la saga o traduciendo páginas del inglés. ¿Qué tal tu nivel de inglés? Y sobre todo cuidado con la ortografía, "petición" por ejemplo lleva tilde, y aquí cuidamos mucho la gramática, pues aparte de inglés aprendemos ortografía de una forma divertida. Muchos usuarios emplean un "truco", escriben primero en un procesador de textos (como el Word) para que les diga las faltas que han cometido y luego copian y pegan lo escrito allí en la SWWiki. Bueno, si te lees las políticas de la Wiki ya me dirás lo que te va surgiendo, hasta pronto. --Palpatine81 20:41 11 may 2009 (UTC) :Saludos Yoda94. No ocurre nada malo, simplemente como no veía ninguna edición tuya no sabía si estabas ocupado, leyendo o simplemente no estabas por allí y pregunté a Lord David aprovechando que me escribió, te conoce y es de tu franja horaria. Por cierto, que está trabajando en la serie sobre The Clone Wars y necesita ayuda. Hay bastantes páginas en rojo en ese artículo que hay que "azulear" creando páginas nuevas a las que dirigirse desde allí que aún están sin redactar o ampliar las existentes, por ejemplo las de los capítulos. ¿Te apetece comenzar por algo así o prefieres otra cosa? --Palpatine81 05:12 19 may 2009 (UTC) ::*Bueno, Yoda94, la verdad es que nosotros nunca hablábamos mal de ti, como tu Maestro ya te explicó, simplemente me preguntó por ti, y tranquilo, porque aquí no hablamos mal de nadie, y mucho menos de una manera tan cobarde como para no decírselo. Por otro lado, me parece bien que quieras ayudarme con lo de The Clone Wars, y con el artículo de las Guerras Clon podemos arrancar justo ahora, pero verás, también me caería bien tu ayuda en proyectos como por ejemplo el artículo de Nuvo Vindi, que en español apenas es un esbozo, y si lo traducimos completo del inglés, será un artículo destacado más, y ya tendrás tu primer AD. También, ya que has visto los capítulos, puedes ayudarme a crear un congruente y largo resumen de los artículos de estos, por ejemplo, puedes ver algunos que han quedado bastante largos, como el de este artículo y este otro, pero podremos tomarnos nuestro tiempo y dividirnos el trabajo, junto con Darkspider, que también se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, y tu Maestro si desea colaborar, también es bienvenido. Comunícate conmigo, y creo que finalmente podremos distribuirnos el trabajo para que todo quede perfecto. 00:48 20 may 2009 (UTC) ::Lo de Nuvo Vindi era para que nos distribuyéramos el trabajo, y tuvieras un nuevo artículo destacado, para que luego, podamos ir con lo de las Guerras Clon, que también fue FA en la Wookieepedia alguna vez. 17:43 21 may 2009 (UTC) :::No hacen falta disculpas, yo te dije que contribuyéramos ambos en el artículo de Vindi, no quisiste, y por eso lo hice yo solo. 16:23 27 may 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Nuvo Vindi Saludos Yoda94. Para subir nuevas imágenes existe un tutorial. Si todavía tienes dudas dime cuales. Ahora es que estamos en un período de transición, porque en lugar de poner "imagen" se está poniendo "archivo". Básicamente subir una foto de la Wookieepedia consiste en ir a la foto original, verla en su mejor resolución disponible, guardarla en tu computadora y subirla a Star Wars Wiki respetando su nombre original y añadiendo todos los datos posibles, lo que se suele llamar el pie de foto. --Palpatine81 21:05 24 may 2009 (UTC) Cartao Saludos Yoda94. Ante todo enhorabuena por tu primer artículo nuevo completado. He hecho una edición posterior a las tuyas en las que puedes ver los cambios realizados para mejorarlo. A los usuarios más expermentados de Star Wars Wiki nos gusta hacer cuanto menos ediciones mejor, por ejemplo si te fijas en Jedabak crea bastantes artículs nuevos y todos impecables, en los que apenas hay cosas que mejorar. Ello se consigue editando en tu PC y posteriormente pasándolo a Star Wars Wiki cuando esté terminado, previsualizarlo para corregir los fallos y finalmente grabarlo. Si quiero traducir un artículo de la Wookieepedia doy al botón editar y me lo copio en código fuente a un procesador de textos en mi ordenador. Es que si únicamente copias y pegas sin darle a editar pierdes el formato, las plantilas, etc. y luego te tomas el trabajo de escribir a mano (Primera aparición) cuando puedes directamente poner la plantilla . Respecto a las traducciones veo que las realizas de forma literal. En lugar de poner las cosas al pie de la letra es mejor coger el sentido y transcribirlo. Por ejemplo "when in Rome, do as the Romans do" habría que traducirlo como "allá donde fueras haz lo que vieras" y no como "cuando estés en Roma haz lo que hagan los romanos". Otras cosas que he visto son lo de referenciar una página en plural a una página en singular. Para hacerlo hay que poner página en plural, por ejemplo naves espaciales. También el cuidarse de poner todas las tildes, la corrección ortográfica, que si realizas con un editor de textos es automática en un 90 % de los casos porque por ejemplo el Word te subraya en rojo las palabras escritas con faltas para así cambiarlas. También hay que categorizar las páginas, ponerlas dentro de una o varias categorías, en este caso escribiendo Categoría:Planetas para que el artículo aparezca en el listado de planetas y se pueda acceder a él desde allí. Y bueno, ya de nota son los "interwikis", si traduces un artículo del inglés y escribes en:Nombre original del artículo, crearás un enlace desde la versión en español a la versión en inglés. En fin todo esto son sugerencias para que otra vez salga mejor incluso, pero que muy bien. --Palpatine81 21:02 26 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, me presento: soy DarthRevan1º of the sith. Soy nuevo en wiki... ya he conocido a Palpatine81, y, me gustaría conocer a más gente, así que he optado por tí. Soy de Málaga. ¿Y TÚ? EL MISMO DE ANTES He reyenado el artículo de Nar Shaddaa con párrafos e imágenes... He encontrado en la Wiki "starworina" inglesa toda la cronología de star wars(Desde que se forma la galáxia hasta la era del legado).Yo, como sé mucho inglés...podría traducir algunas cosas y meterlas en la wiki española.Te mando la dirección de esa página:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dates_in_Star_Wars.Aunque ya sé que hay en la wiki española otra cronlogìa, PERO, menos avanzada que la inglesa. DarthRevan1º of the sith Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:19 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Saludos Padawan Así como Ki-Adi-Mundi tomó temporalmente a Anakin Skywalker como su Padawan cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi faltó, yo me encargaré de tú entrenamiento mientras Palpatine81 reaparece en nuestra Wiki. Que la Fuerza te Acompañe Comentarios Como ahora vamos a hacer equipo, ya tengo preparadas algunas misiones a realizar, en esta sección te iré poniendo comentarios y en la siguiente tus misiones. Conforme vayas trabajando te iré asignando más. 200px|right Recuerda siempre dejar tu firma en todo comentario que pongas en la Wiki, sea página de discusión de usuarios, de algún artículo o zona de votaciones, como por ejemplo las páginas de nominación de cita del día o la imagen de la semana. Misiones #Primera misión es participar en la página de la cita del día, para ello en cualquier página que visites, si ves una cita o dialogo que te llame la atención o una que tú conozcas, ya sea salida de uno de tus juegos o de alguna película o libro, la deberás copiar y poner allí, para que aparezca en nuestra página de inicio. Si alguna liga que aparece en la cita está en rojo, deberás azulearla. #Tu siguiente misión será participar en el artículo elegido por el Hiperimpulsor de nuestra Wiki, este mes toca azulear el artículo Jabba Desilijic Tiure entra a su página de discución y selecciona un tema para crearlo o algo en la sección Azuleados (ligas en rojo dentro del artículo). #Deberás trabajar con todas las imágenes que has subido, las debes subir con una tabla de información para que cualquier otro usuario que vea su página sepa de que se trata. Ya Jedabak te había dado el link donde se explica que hacer Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Entra en tú página de Contibuciones y busca todos los Archivos que has subido para irlos arreglando, si tienes duda en como hacerlo me buscas o entra en la página de alguna otra imagen que ya esté arreglada. #Encuentra la imagen más chévere que puedas encontrar de Star Wars y añádela en la página de nominaciones a imagen de la semana y también vota por alguna existente.